I was made for you
by whitecaramel01
Summary: Soonyoung, Jihoon, dan kisah mereka. SEVENTEEN. SOONHOON. BL. dribble. songfic!


**Whitecaramel** 's **present**

' _ **I was made for you'**_

It's **SOONHOON** songfic

 _Yaoi/BL_

 _ **BGM : Tori kelly ft Ed sheeran – I was made for loving you**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _A dangerous plan, just this time_

 _A stranger's hand clutched in mine_

 _I'll take this chance, so call me blind_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

"Jihoon- a, apa kau yakin? Ini bukan masalah kecil. Kalian harus benar benar memikirkannya " ujar seorang wanita.

"Ya. Kami sudah memikirkannya. Ini yang terbaik " Soonyoung menjawab, bahkan sebelum jihoon sempat membuka suaranya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kalian inginkan "

.

.

.

.

 _Please don't scar this young heart_  
 _ **  
**Just take my hand_

 _I was made for loving you_

 _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through_

 _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

"Soonyoung! Kau dari mana sih? Kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku? Aku menunggumu seperti orang bodoh, kau tau?!" Jihoon membentak Soonyoung yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menungguku! Tak bisakah kau mengerti sedikit? Aku sibuk! " balas Soonyoung.

"Aku menunggu karna khawatir! Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepadamu! Kalau kau kenapa kenapa! aku- "

"Jadi kau beharap terjadi sesuatu kepadaku, begitu? Hah? "

"Apa? Tidak, bukan begitu Soonyoung. Maksudku- "

"Sudahlah. Aku lelah " potong Soonyoung. "Aku tak ingin bertengkar. Tidurlah, aku akan mandi "

Dengan itu Soonyoung berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Jihoon dengan tatapan kosong dan mata berair.

.

.

.

.

 _Hold me close through the night_  
 _ **  
**Don't let me go, we'll be alright_

 _Touch my soul and hold it tight_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _I won't scar your young heart_  
 _ **  
**Just take my hand_

Soonyoung membiarkan air dingin menerpa wajah dan tubuhnya. Merenungi apa yang telah terjadi. Ia menusap frustrasi wajahnya, menyesali apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Menyesali sikapnya kepada Jihoon. Jihoon- nya.

Dengan segera Soonyoung keluar kamar mandi setelah berganti pakaian. Dilihatnya Jihoon tengah berbaring menghadap tembok dengan selimut menutupi tubuh.

Ia tau Jihoon belum tidur. Dengan perlahan ia merangkak naik dan memeluk lembut tubuh mungil itu.

"Jihoon-a " panggilnya, "Maafkan aku " Soonyoung meminta sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Jihoon. Mencari kehangatan.

"Aku minta maaf Ji, aku menyesal. Sungguh " lanjutnya

"Aku mencintaimu Ji " Tak mendapat jawaban, Soonyoung pun memutuskan untuk kembali berbicara.

"Aku menyesal membentakmu Ji, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud. Aku tau kau mengkhawatirkan aku, tak semestinya aku memperlakukanmu begitu. Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh karna tega membentak malaikat berhati emas yang rela memotong sayapnya hanya demi bersamaku. Maafkan aku Ji, aku sungguh menyesal. Aku- "

CHU

Soonyoung terdiam ketika Jihoon secara mendadak berbalik dan menciumnya kilat. Ini yang pertama. Maksudku, sebelum ini Jihoon sama sekali belum pernah menciumnya. Selalu ia yang memulai ciuman mereka. Jadi, Soonyoung cukup terkejut.

"Maafmu kuterima. Sekarang diamlah, aku mengantuk " ujar Jihoon dengan senyum hangat. Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas dikedua pipi _chuby_ nya. Membuat dada Soonyoung kembali seperti teriris mengingat dialah yang membuat mata indah itu menangis.

Soonyoung kembali memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu, serta mendaratkan ciuman hangat di dahi Jihoon.

"Aku mencintaimu Ji. Kumohon, jangan pernah pergi dari dariku "

"tidak, aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. Aku akan selalu disisimu "

.

.

.

.

 _Cause i was made for loving you  
_ _ **  
**_ _Even though we may be hopeless hearts just passing through  
_ _ **  
**_ _Every bone screaming I don't know what we should do_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

 _Please don't go, I've been waiting so long  
_ _ **  
**_ _Oh, you don't even know me at all_ _  
_ _But I was made for loving you_

 _All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you_

Soonyoung melangkah dengan pasti. Berjalan tegap tanpa mempedulikan orang orang disekitar yang berdecak kagum akan rupanya. Sekian langkah dilalui, ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap banyaknya pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya berjalan sembari menggenggam tangan sang malaikat penjaga- pria tua yang masih terlihat gagah dan berwibawa.

Mereka tersenyum haru saat Soonyoung menerima uluran malaikat penjaga itu, yang menyerahkan tangan mungil yang akan dituntun Soonyoung seumur hidup.

Tangan mungil yang akan terus di genggamnya.

Tangan mungil yang akan selalu ia jaga.

Tangan mungil yang akan memeluknya ketika hari semakin dingin.

Tangan mungil yang akan mengelus punggungnya hangat ketika ia melakukan kesalahan.

Tangan mungil yang akan selalu menggenggam balik tangan Soonyoung.

Tangan mungil milik Jihoon.

Mereka mengikat diri dengan janji suci dihadapan semua hadirin yang datang. Juga dihadapan Tuhan.

Janji bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama menghadap semua masalah yang ada. Selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi, entah itu senang ataupun duka.

Janji dari Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End~**

* * *

A.N :

Hallo,

Ini Whitecaramel01

Saya tau ini agak telat, tapi salam kenal semua~

Saya mau minta maaf karna gapernah balesin review kalian *deepbow

Bukan karna gamau, tapi lebih karna saya gatau mau bales apa, huhu

Tapi saya baca semua kok review nya. Dan itu sukses bikin saya ngikik ngikik (?) sendiri kkk

Saya harap kalian review terus ya, kerna review kalian itu mood booster paling ampuh buat saya~

Ohiya, kemaren banyak yang panggil saya thor, aduh jangan panggil saya gitu dong, kan saya jadi berasa kayak bawa palu jumbo kemana mana,

Panggil aja Ji, atau caramel, atau jodohnya suga, mamahnya uji, calon mertuanya sunyong, atau apa aja gapapa kok, panggil sayang juga boleh kkk

Ehem, apalagi ya?

Kayaknya gada lagi deh, hehe

Makasih ya yang udah mau berbaik hati baca dan review cerita abal saya, yang banyak typo dan garing ini, huhu

Ohiya, fyi cerita ini saya tulis dibilik ukk tadi, saat otak saya mentok gatau mau jawab apa hehe

.

With love,

.

Whitecaramel01

.

N.B : author notenya kepanjagan gak sih?


End file.
